Out Of Control
by yui-senpaai
Summary: —Hanya cerita romansa yang kadang diselipi humor.— Makishima x Akane x Kougami.
1. Chapter 1

**Out Of Control  
**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairings : KogaNeShima/ Kougami x Akane x Makishima(?)**

**Rated : T~M**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Psycho-Pass bukan punya saya, melainkan milik Urobuchi Gen dan tentu saja sang Penggambar karakter, Amano Akira.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : OOC! Saya memang tidak terlalu menyimak tentang alur Psycho-Pass, makanya saya buat Fic ini jadi Non-Canon. Penjelasannya cukup berat, saya mendingan kabur nonton Air Gear ngeliat **_**Oppai-**_**nya Simca-san yang *ehem* Stop ngomong Ecchi.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunemori Akane, sang Inspektur yang terkenal ramah dimana-mana, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Rambut pendek berwarna cokelat, tubuh yang langsing, senyum yang selalu mengembang, jarang sekali marah dan tatapan matanya yang begitu teduh. Meskipun begitu, gadis itu sudah berkali-kali menghadapi berbagai macam rintangan dalam kehidupannya sebagai ganti bekerja disana. Ia harus menerima semua resiko, dimulai dari melihat darah korban yang tak bersalah berceceran, terluka saat penyelidikan, bahkan sampai-sampai melihat sendiri temannya yang dibunuh dengan cara yang tak senonoh oleh Makishima Shougo di depannya. Tapi, gadis itu terlalu lemah—bahkan hatinya terlalu pemaaf. Setelah beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, gadis itu telah memaafkan kesalahan Makishima Shougo, bahkan setelah semua yang telah di perbuatnya.

Dan, sang tersangka, Makishima Shougo, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya tiga hari yang lalu. Gadis itu memafkannya dengan perasaan yang begitu tulus, tidak ada semburat kemarahan sama sekali di wajahnya. Kougami yang sewaktu itu juga bersama Akane, sedikit marah karena gadis itu terlalu baik hati terhadap seorang pelaku kejahatan yang sudah melampaui batas seperti Makishima Shougo. Sementara Akane? Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Kougami agar laki-laki yang disebut sebagai anjing-nya tersebut menenangkan dirinya sesaat dan tidak terjadi keributan antara dirinya dan Makishima. Setelah menemui Makishima, Akane lalu pulang ke rumahnya diantar bersama Kougami.

Saat sedang berjalan pulang di dalam mobil, Kougami sedikit berbincang dengan Akane. Laki-laki yang mengenakan jas itu sedikit membuang nafasnya keras, menduduki bangku di depan dan menyetir mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau memaafkannya, Inspektur?"Tanya Kougami dengan nada yang sedikit ditekankan agar Akane mau mendengarnya. Ia suka sebal kalau gadis itu melamun saat dirinya sedang berbicara dengannya.

Akane berhenti memperhatikan jalanan dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi dipangku oleh punggung tangannya, menoleh ke arah Kougami, "Sebagai manusia kita harus saling memaafkan, Kougami-san. Aku harus mengikhlaskannya meskipun hal itu sangat berharga bagiku."

"_Wao._"Kougami sedikit tersenyum mengejek, "Patut diakui, Inspektur. Kau gadis yang baik hati namun terlalu _over_ sehingga aku mulai jengkel mendengarnya."

"Dan.. Apa maksud kalimatmu, Kougami-san?"Akane mulai merasakan atmosfer kesal di dalam dirinya, "Jujur saja. Sejak dulu kau ini menganggapku bagaimana? Sebagai Inspektur yang ceroboh karena menembakmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Kougami mengangkat bahunya, namun matanya terus terpaku menatap jalanan, "Mungkin."

"Kau memberikan pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Kougami-san?"Akane menyilangkan tangannya sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Entahlah. Rasanya sulit menjelaskannya dengan orang yang umurnya masih muda dariku."Kougami tidak berekspresi apa-apa, namun masih melanjutkan perkataannya, "Menurutku kau seharusnya tidak memaafkannya."

Mata Akane membesar, alisnya terangkat, membuktikan bahwa gadis itu tidak setuju dengan kalimat Kougami, "Memangnya kenapa, Kougami-san? Kenapa jadi kau yang cerewet padahal aku yang mengalami ini semua?"

"Aku hanya berpendapat, bukan berarti menyuruhmu."Kougami berhenti di sebuah _Cafe_ dimana banyak _Maid-Maid_ super _moe_ berpakaian ala kucing. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Membelikan Akane makanan ringan. Akane hanya menerimanya dan berterima kasih.

Kougami tidak langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, ia mengambil sebuah rokok dan merokok di luar pintu sambil duduk di bangku dalam sebelah Akane. Pintunya terbuka, karena itulah asap itu tidak akan menganggu Akane yang sedang makan.

Masih mengunyah, Akane melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi, "Boleh kutanya kenapa kau berpendapat seperti itu, Kougami-san?"

Kougami mengambil rokok dari dalam mulutnya dan menghembuskan asapnya pelan-pelan. Ia lalu menutup matanya sambil menoleh ke arah Akane, "Bagaimanapun dia itu penjahat besar, Inspektur. Bagaimana bisa kau langsung memaafkannya begitu saja?"

"Entahlah."Akane kemudian melipat bungkus makanannya yang sudah habis, "Aku rasa Yuki tak akan tenang apabila aku tidak memaafkan Makishima."

"Alasan konyol."Kougami menutup pintu mobil dan kemudian menyetir kembali. Mendengar semua balasan dari Kougami, hanya membuat Akane jengkel setengah mati.

"Kau yang terlalu cerewet, Kougami-san!"Akane mulai sewot, "Kau kan laki-laki! Makanya kau tidak mengerti perasaan seorang wanita!"

"Kau itu belum menjadi seorang wanita! Kau itu masih seorang gadis kecil!"Kougami jadi ikut-ikutan sewot, "Kau tidak mengerti tentang kehidupan yang lebih bertingkat!"

"Aku mengerti! Aku ini bukan anak kecil!"Akane memandang marah Kougami, "Aku tahu apa yang disebut dengan dewasa! Aku mengerti semuanya!"

"Oh..?"Kougami lalu terdiam sebentar sambil memberhentikan mobilnya di jalanan yang sepi, menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Akane, "Jadi kau sudah mengerti apa maksud dewasa itu, ha..?"

"Y-Y-Ya! Aku tahu!"

"Dan kau tidak keberatan kalau aku berbuat hal dewasa padamu?"Kougami lalu mendekati Akane dan memeluknya hingga Akane terjatuh ke bawah. Laki-laki itu lalu mencapit pipinya dengan kedua tangannya dengan paksa, mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan kasar.

Akane tidak bisa berhenti berkedip. Bukan ini yang ia maksudkan!

Kougami terus memperdalam ciumannya, lidah mereka saling bertarung satu sama lain. Kougami menutup matanya untuk menikmatinya, sementara Akane terlihat sangat membutuhkan udara saat itu. Tangannya yang kecil berusaha mendorong tubuh Kougami untuk menjauh, tapi sayangnya kekuatan tubuh Kougami berkali lipat lebih kuat dari seorang Akane.

"Umh.. mm.."Masih terus mengeksplor lidahnya, Kougami membuka kancing seragam Akane, membuat wajah gadis itu makin memerah dan segera menendang tubuh Kougami hingga terpental.

"A-Apa yang tadi kau lakukan, Kougami-san!"Akane segera mengelap bibirnya yang basah akan salivanya dan Kougami, bekas ciuman panas tadi.

Kougami tersenyum licik, "Kau bilang kau tahu apa arti dewasa sebenarnya? Tapi kau malah menghindar dari kenyataan itu."Ia kembali mendekati Akane, mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, menyentuh pipinya dengan jemarinya, "Dan asal kau tahu, Inspektur, aku ini sudah dewasa. Lebih darimu."

"Bu-Bukan ini maksudku, Kougami-san! Maksudku.. Aku.."Akane ingin menyela namun kali ini Kougami mencium pipinya sehingga wajahnya makin menghangat, semakin memerah.

"Hmmh..?"Kougami mengambil pergelangan tangan Akane dan menciumnya juga, menutup matanya saking menikmati semua rasa kulit putih dan mulus sang gadis.

"Uh.. Uh.. Kougami-sa-san.."Akane tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan takut akan meledak saat itu juga. Ia perlu pertolongan, sebelum Kougami berbuat hal yang lebih dari ini.

"Mhhmmn~"Kougami bergumam saat ia kembali mencium bibir Akane, menciumnya dengan cara yang begitu liar, penuh gairah dan posesif, rasa menuntut, membuat Akane tak bisa menghindar.

"Ternyata kau seorang _Enforcer_ yang mesum, Kougami Shinya."Suara itu menyentakkan Akane dan Kougami. Mereka berdua langsung mengambil _Dominator_-nya dan mengarahkannya ke arah orang itu, namun Akane berhenti ketika melihat siapa yang terdapat di dekat kaca mobilnya.

"Ma-Makishima-san..?"Akane terkejut setengah mati dan kembali membetulkan kancingnya yang hampir saja di robek Kougami. Kougami menggertakkan giginya, merasa tidak suka dengan keberadaan Makishima yang menganggu aktivitasnya.

"Dan kau tidak pantas bersamanya."Makishima lalu tersenyum, membuka pintu mobil dan segera merebut Akane, sekaligus menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style_ dan menaiki mobil pribadinya.

Makishima dan Akane memasuki mobil tanpa bisa di cegat oleh Kougami yang segera mengejar mereka, namun sayangnya kecepatan mobil Makishima lebih cepat dari pada Kougami.

"Ma-Makishima-san..?"Akane yang sudah duduk dengan tenang, sedikit bertanya, "Kenapa kau menolongku..?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? _Karena kau tak pantas bersamanya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxX. Sky .Xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**Huaa, Fic Psycho-Pass pertama saya. Rada2 terlalu cepat dan gaje yah? Kougami juga kok OOC banget..? Tapi tolong R&R! Saya harap kalian semua senang membaca cerita ini.**

**~Skyking22. Regalia~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Out Of Control**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairings : KogaNeShima/ Kougami x Akane x Makishima(?)**

**Rated : T~M**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Psycho-Pass bukan punya saya, melainkan milik Urobuchi Gen dan tentu saja sang Penggambar karakter, Amano Akira.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : OOC!/Non-Canon/Jayus/Dan berbagai typhos.**

**Maaf yang menunggu lama kelanjutan ini T_T**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan yang putih pucat itu masih saja menggenggam tangan Tsunemori Akane hingga ia sampai ke mobil Makishima Shougo. Akane sesungguhnya masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Makishima tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membawanya entah kemana. Apakah ini berarti... Makishima menolongnya? Tunggu. Alasan konyol macam apa itu? Seorang buronan kejahatan seperti Makishima memang sudah bertobat, tapi kenapa Akane yang jadi sasaran kebaikannya? Loh, kenapa Akane tidak bersyukur ya? Rupanya Akane sebenarnya masih was-was dengan hadirnya Makishima.

Dilihatnya Makishima membuka pintu mobilnya sambil tersenyum kepada Akane, menandakan bahwa dirinya dipersilahkan masuk. Akane terdiam sebentar, lalu dengan cepat melepas tangan Makishima dari pergelangan tangannya, membuat Makishima terkesiap. Alisnya terangkat dengan cepat.

"Tsunemori-san?"

"Anu.."Akane memainkan kuku jarinya, "Ma-Makishima-san.. Sebelumnya, saya berterima kasih pada anda karena sudah menolong saya dari perbuatan Kougami-san. Tapi, sebenarnya.. Anda mau mengajak saya kemana?"

Makishima terbahak, "Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, Akane-san. Aku bukannya menolongmu, tapi justru aku yang ingin ditolong olehmu.."

"Eh?"Akane mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, "Maksudmu..?"

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku dulu, Tsunemori-san..."

.

.

.

Kougami berusaha mencari Akane. Demi tuhan! Kemana si psikopat rambut putih itu membawanya?!

.

"Akane-san.. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kesini untuk memilihkanku..."Makishima berbisik di dekat telinganya, mereka sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang begitu dikenali Akane.

Akane mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya memilihkan Makishima...

.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka menuju rumah Makishima dan diajaknya Akane ke ruang tamunya, dan dipersilahkan duduk.

Disamping itu, Kougami...

"Gino!"Kougami menelfon Gino sambil berlari dengan cepat, "Apa kau tahu dimana rumah si Makishima Shougo?!"

"_Hah?"_Gino yang mendengar teriakan Kougami terlihat kesal di nada akhir suaranya, "_Kau bicara apa sih?"_

"Cepat bodoh! Inspektur sedang dalam bahaya!"

"_Hah? Kau bercanda ya?"_

"Cepat!"

"_Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bakal mencampuri urusan percintaan kalian. Rumah Makishima Shougo ada di..."_

_._

_._

_._

Dan disana, akhirnya Kougami sampai di depan rumah Makishima Shougo yang cukup besar. Ia mempersiapkan _Psycho-Pass_-nya, namun ia harus mendeteksi dulu apa yang dilakukan Akane dan Makishima di dalam rumahnya. Ia sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"_Tu-Tunggu, Makishima-san..."_Kougami bisa mendengar erangan Akane di dalam rumah Makishima, _"Kurasa kita tidak perlu melakukannya.."_

Terdengar suara tawa sinis dari Makishima, _"Oh, ayolah, Akane-san.. Ini tidak akan lama.."_

_Apa yang mereka lakukan?!_Kougami menjerit di dalam hatinya.

"_Akane-san, ini hanya sebentar.. Kau ini ketakutan sekali sih.."_

"_Ta-Tapi Makishima-san..."_

"_Ayolah sentuh ini~"_Kougami mulai berfikiran hal-hal aneh, "_Nnh.. Ah~ Tanganmu sangat lembut, Akane-san..."_

"_Bagaimana rasanya, Akane-san..?"_Terdengar kembali suara Makishima yang terdengar menggoda(?).

"_Uh.. Ini sangat panjang dan.. Lembut.."_

"_Benarkah..? Berarti milikku bagus ya..? Coba kau lebih mempererat pegangannya~ Ah~"_

"_Hmm.. Ya.. Sangat kuat.."_

"_Wah, ini kan bukan pertama kali kau memegangnya.."_Kougami tersentak hebat, bukan pertama kali?! Berarti sudah lama Akane dan Makishima melakukan hal seperti itu?!

Akane lalu berbicara lagi sedikit berbisik, _"Ta-Tapi.. Ada yang aneh.. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutku.. Aku agak ketakutan.."_

"_Oh.. Kalau begitu, coba kau lebarkan kakimu ya... Biar kau agak tenang.."_

"BRAAAK!"

"Kyaaa!"Akane kaget ketika seseorang membuka pintu rumah Makishima, begitu pula dengan laki-laki berambut putih tersebut. Mereka kaget karena Kougami tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu Makishima. Setelah dilihat lagi.. Wajah Kougami.. Terlihat memerah dan penuh kemarahan..?

"Jadi kalian sudah lama melakukan ini..?!"Kougami menempatkan _Psycho-Pass-nya, _namun ia terdiam sebentar ketika melihat Akane dan Makishima yang tidak membuka bajunya sama sekali..? Loh..?

"Eh? Tidak lama kok, Kougami. Baru beberapa menit Akane-san melakukan ini."Makishima lalu tersenyum, "Akane-san sepertinya terlalu takut untuk memegang _Psycho-Pass-_ku yang telah dibuat khusus untukku. Aku baru membelinya tadi."

Kougami tengsin, pantes buat jadi model iklan snack berikutnya, "O-Oh.. Kukira kalian.."

"Huh?"Akane memandangnya heran.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!"Kougami lalu berjalan membelakangi Akane dan berlari secepat-cepatnya.

.

.

.

Selepas peristiwa Tengsin Kougami, Akane dipanggil oleh Makishima.

"Akane-san."Makishima mendekatinya, "Boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu?"

Oke. Kita asumsikan saja kalau di dunia _Psycho-Pass_ itu masih pake ponsel, gak pake yang jam-jaman.

"Boleh.. "

.

.

.

Keeseokkan harinya...

Akane sedang asik memeriksa data yang diberi oleh Gino untuk diselidiki di tempat kerjanya. Di dalam tempat kerjanya itu, hanya ada dirinya dan Kougami saja. Yang lain sedang melakukan misi di suatu tempat.

Kougami? Dia hanya diam saja meskipun kadang melirik Akane sekilas saja.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Akane berbunyi, ia lalu melihatnya dan segera menekan tombol jawab.

"Ya, dengan Tsunemori Akane. Dengan siapa ini?"

Kougami sengaja menguping pembicaraan Akane.

"Oh, Makishima-san? Kenapa kau menelfonku?"

Kougami semakin tertarik ketika yang menelfon itu adalah Makishima, sayangnya, ia tak bisa mendengar suara Makishima.

"Halo? Makishima-san..? Kenapa kau menelfonku..?"

"_Kau mau tahu..?"_Terdengar suara cekikikan dari Makishima.

"Ma-Makishima-san.."

"_Aku menelfonmu karena..."_Makishima menghela nafas sebentar, "…_Dapet bonus telepon gratis ke sesama operator." _

Akane _sweatdrop, _Author mulai harakiri.

Akane lalu menjawabnya dengan gelagapan, membuat Kougami semakin penasaran apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua. Apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan Makishima sehingga Akane merona merah dan gelagapan seperti itu? Kepo lo mas?

"Ja-Jadi kau menelfonku hanya karena ini..?"Akane menahan kesal, sebenarnya pengen nonjok Makishima kalo hadap muka.

"_Ya. Sayang kan kalau tidak kupakai? Lagipula, aku juga senang mendengar suaramu, Akane-san."_

"E-Eh?"Lagi-lagi Akane tersipu malu, "Be-Benarkah itu, Makishima-san?"

"_Ya. Suaramu mirip dengan suara hamsterku yang mati tahun lalu."_

Akane menutup telepon.

.

.

.

Kougami mengepalkan erat tangannya. Dalam fikirannya, mungkin ia berasumsi kalau Makishima akhirnya melamar Akane. Ia lalu berfikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar Akane mau menerima lamarannya.

Mungkin.. Minta maaf terlebih dahulu atas kelakuannya yang menggebu-gebu kemarin..?

"Tsunemori-san."Kougami bangkit dan menghampiri Akane yang kini kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Kougami.

"Kougami-san?"

"Aku.. Ng.. Apa kau ada acara malam ini..?"

Akane berfikir sebentar, "Sepertinya jadwalku kosong malam ini.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uh.."Kougami mengatakannya terbata-bata, "Aku ingin kau.. Menemaniku makan malam di Restoran xxxxx..."

"E-Eh?!"Akane merona merah, masih terbayang kelakuan Kougami kemarin. Kougami dengan cepat membantahnya.

"A-Aku tidak akan seperti itu kok.. Lagipula, aku juga mengajakmu kesana sebagai permintaan maad yang kemarin.."

Akane terdiam agak lama, namun akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Akane menunggu Kougami yang sepertinya agak terlambat pada malam itu di Restoran yang telah dijanjikan oleh Kougami, ya, malam itu, jam 20.35. Gadis itu memakai gaun berwarna hitam gelap lengkap dengan berbagai hiasan. Akane memang agak tomboi, tapi ia masih cukup mengerti dengan berbagai Fashion dan make-up.

"Ah, Tsunemori-san.."Kougami tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju meja Akane, Akane berdiri tegak dan menatap Kougami dengan pandangan memerah. Kougami terlihat.. Tampan..

"Maaf aku terlambat, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"Tanya Kougami yang akhirnya duduk di depan Akane.

"Uh.. Umm.. A-A- I..I-"Akane tidak bisa menjawabnya denganlancar, jantungnya berdebar-debar bukan main. Pipinya terasa panas dan otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar.

Kougami sedikit tertawa melihat sikap Akane yang sepertinya baru pertama kali makan malam bersama seorang pria. Ia lalu memesan makanan untuk dirinya dan Akane.

Selagi menunggu, Kougami sedikit berbincang-bincang dengannya.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau kencan dengan seseorang, Tsunemori-san?"

"E-Eh..?"Akane menggigit bibirnya, tidak berani menatap lawan mainnya, "Ya-Yah.. Tunggu, apa kau sebut tadi? Ke-Kencan..?"

"Yah, kau tidak suka apabila aku menyebutnya begitu, hn?"

"Ti-tidak, Maksudku.. Kencan itu kan hanya untuk para pasangan kan..? Orang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih.. eh.."

Kougami tersenyum sambil menatap Akane dalam-dalam, "Jadi kau keberatan apabila aku menjadi pasanganmu, tidak, kekasihmu?"

"E-EH?"

"Bukan untuk malam ini saja, Akane."Panggilan yang tidak biasanya dari Kougami itu membuat Akane merasa kakinya melemas, "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku untuk selamanya. Milikku. Selamanya."

"Ko-Kougami-san.."

"Bagaimana, Akane..?"Kougami lalu bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju ke hadapan Akane dan duduk dengan salah satu kaki ditempa kebawah, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin kepadanya, "Kau mau.. untuk menjadi milikku selamanya..?"

Akane tidak bisa menyangka. Hampir saja air mata turun dari sudut matanya. Ia merasakan jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdetak, tatapan mata Kougami yang tajam, tidak, yang lembut namun berhasil melelehkan hati Akane tersebut, membuat dirinya tidak bisa menolak.

"Y-Ya.."Akane berbicara dengan bergetar dan berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Aku.. terima."

Kougami menghembuskan nafas lega sambil menaruh cincin itu di jari tengah Akane, kini, ia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Akane, mempertemukan bibir mereka dan menyaukannya, berciuman dengan lembut, tidak brutal seperti sebelumnya.

"Wah-Wah, apakah aku juga boleh ikutan?"Makishima tiba-tiba muncul sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Akane dan mencium pipi Akane.

"MAKISHIMA!"

.

.

.

**END**

**Gila, cepet amat abisnya ya? Maaf yang udah nunggu lama, taunya hasilnya kurang memuaskan.. Dan, gak lupa, makasih buat yang udah review cerita ini! Saya sungguh terima kasih sama kaliaan! Yang Fav dan Follow juga! Maaf kalau saya gak bisa bales lewat PM! Tapi, yg penting makasih banget!**

**Oh iya, sukses ya buat yang lagi Ujian! Semoga lulus!**

**Sayonara!**

**~Skyking22. Regalia~**


End file.
